Shaman King of BlingBling
by Violet Auxier
Summary: This story is a remake. It's goofy, okay? THIS IS NOT A STORY WITH A PLOT OR SERIOUSNESS! THIS STORY IS JUST MEANT FOR A LAUGH! Read and review.


**Kai: Here's a idea that me and my Mom both came up with. (This is the revised version so cheer and all that). Enjoy! Kyle! Disclaimer!**

**Kyle: Kai does not own Shaman King, Mentos or AmidaMaria (Her mothers). WARNING : This is a crack fic!**

* * *

The Shaman King of Bling Bling walked down the bustling streets of Japan, covered head to toe in gold and diamonds. His headphones were blaring rap into his head and generally annoying the people around him. He was headed for the local jeweler to get his Bling Bling cleaned. He couldn't have it getting rusty or un-shiny, so he of course make a trip to the same jeweler every two days, making sure that he shined enough to burn out the eyes of anyone who stared at him for too long. 

Upon reaching the jeweler's, Yoh-Yoh saw his arch enemy, Wren, who was accompanied by none other than Basin, the ancient Chinese dishpan, who looked particularly nice after his latest bleaching.

Now, if one walked into this jewelers, they'd know right then that the boy, Wren, was nothing but trouble, seeing as how he was having his ASS buffed.

"AND DON'T MISS THE CRACK" He yelled at the cringing buffer, who was now almost cowering in fear of the rather large and shiny ass that looked at though it were on display.

"Hey," Said a man, just now entering the shop. "Can I buy the cheeks?"

"No" Wren responded simply.

"Can I buy the left one?" The man was beginning to sound desperate. He really wanted one those asscheeks.

"No!" Wren almost yelled this time, already annoyed with this idiot.

"Can I buy the right one?" He pleaded. "You know, just to impress my girlfriend?"

Wren snapped. "BASIN!" He yelled. Basin charged the man, growling as he did so, though he didn't even reach the man's knees, and was promptly kicked across the room. He landed with a loud, resonating metallic bang.

Wren then shifted his iron cheeks of shinyness and turned, glaring at this man. Yoh-Yoh saw this as a good time to step in.

"Yo, Wren" He called, smiling and momentarily blinding his enemy, Iron Ass Wren, with his Golden Tooth of Doom, then called out AmidaMaria, his ghostly counterpart. She appeared by coming up through the floor, while chanting "Hail Mary, full of grace"

"AmidaMaria - " Yoh-Yoh started, only to get cut off by Wren, who yelled. "Let's take this outside, where my Iron Ass can beat your Golden Tooth" Wren then shifted again, making his Iron Ass shine with glory. Yoh-Yoh got a wonderful view of Wren's Iron Ass, which had his name etched in it, looking something like this (WR EN). As he walked, his Iron Ass clapped, sending a shiver through the patrons. Yoh-Yoh fingered his five pound, golden Buddha, before swinging it back, only causing it come back around and his him right in the groin, sending him helplessly to the ground.

AmidaMaria immediately started a prayer. "Please forgive Yoh-Yoh for his Bling Bling." Yoh-Yoh groaned pitifully from the floor.

"AmidaMaria … That's not helping … " He groaned. AmidaMaria 'hmph'ed, then lifted her skirts and pranced over Yoh-Yoh, who said "I saw that … You really need to get some underwear"

Wren walked down the street once he deducted that Yoh-Yoh was no longer coming.

Suddenly, lightning flashed and thunder roared as the most deadly force on the earth walked down the street in a banana yellow, ankle length dress. Coming towards the store was none other than Bah-Nana, pronounced Banana. She walked to the front of the store.

"Oh no no" Yoh-Yoh whimpered, wondering if he could get away.

* * *

**Kai: So? What do you think? I revised it and am hopefully going to continue on it, but hey, you never know. I would like it if you review to tell me what you think it needs or what I should take out. Thank you.**

**Kyle: Haven't seen this one in a while.**

**Kiro: Me neither.**

**Sen: So, what do we do now? She already asked for reviews…..**

**Mei: The disclaimer of coarse! Kai owns the warped versions of the Shaman King characters that she put the time into think of, so don't complain about them, their supposed to be OOC. It's a freaking parody.**

**Kai: Okay, you can shut up now. Oh, and please don't flame please. If you don't like Yoh-Yoh, Iron Ass Wren, AmidaMaria, Basin, or Bah-Nana, you don't have to read this. **

**Misa: Review, no flames. Constructive criticism is nice and doesn't make my ass burn.**

**Kai: Or mine … She said ASS!!! -Falls down laughing-**


End file.
